Babies on Board
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: A Hodgela story. Focuses on the impending arrival of not one but two babies. It's better than it sounds but there is a better explanation inside. T.
1. Conception

**Right first Hodgins and Angela story I have written. This is set in 2013 and it goes through the pregnancy with the twins. It was literally the first idea that came into my head and it was tricky trying to come up with a story for this couple because usually I do Brennan and Booth.**

**This is a very brief start and it is how the babies were conceived. I already know how they are going to be delivered since I wrote it before but I deleted the story that it was in but I managed to save the document because it was my favorite. I think I have a bad habit of writing one shots and ****then getting ideas for a whole story but I cannot help when inspiration hits.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever. Have my own character in it but she isn't in it much. **

Hodgins rolled off his wife laughing and panting from the heated lovemaking they had both just had. He and Angela had managed to sneak into the room with the Cleopatra bed and disabled the camera.

"How long until the night-watchman comes and finds us?" Angela asked laughing.

"I'll give it half an hour. Couldn't keep your hands off me huh?" Hodgins said.

"Never let me go for drinks with the girls again. I cannot believe it was _me_ that suggested a sex ban."

"Well, the chances of us not winning was inevitable."

"Well, you could take me out for dinner anyway so it was a stupid bet."

"Fair point. So what are the odds that Dr B and Booth have broken their side of the bet yet?"

"Quite high. They looked as though they were about to eat each other earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if they've done it on one of their desks already."

"We've never done it on my desk before. Platform, yes. Your office, yes. In here, yes, but never in mine. I have open walls." Hodgins did a box movement with his hands.

"Well, Michael and Katy don't need collecting for another hour, so if you want…" Hodgins jumped out the bed and pulled on his jeans before throwing Angela's dress to her.

"Can we wait until everyone has gone home? I have no idea if Wendell and Carlie have gone yet." Angela laughed at her husband's sudden excitement.

**Hope this is a good enough start. I literally wrote the outline for this on paper at lunch and I just tweaked it a little. Watched the previews for Episode 8. She does not get any less adorable. I cannot wait for the play dates with Michael. The overload of adorableness will kill me.**


	2. The Test

**Ok this is when the story really gets going.**

_8 weeks later_

Hodgins snapped awake when Angela slammed her hand down on his desk.

"I'm waiting for the results to come back?" Hodgins said in a rush. "I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yes you did. Anyway you know how I've been feeling sick these last few days? Well, there was a reason for it. Look at your desk." Angela said pointing to the desktop.

"Hodgins looked down and saw a white stick with a blue cap turned upside down. "Wait, you -"

"Find out for yourself."

He flipped the test over and saw a pink plus sign. "No way."

"My thoughts exactly. There are five others from three different brands. All say the same thing."

This is great, isn't it?"

"Yes, this is great." Angela said unconvincingly.

"But?"

"Leber's congenital amaurosis. I cannot keep worrying about whether this baby will be blind for the entire pregnancy."

"What are we going to do? Opt for a 'ignorance is bliss' mantra?"

"No. Just let's not worry about it to the point where we want to throw up. We stressed ourselves out with Michael and I don't want to do that again."

"Right, we won't stress ourselves out. 25% is a good odd when you think about Michael."

"A rather good odd. But the next time we have sex after this baby, in this office, use a condom because the pill is not working."

"Well, you couldn't keep your hands off me. So we are having another baby, huh?"

"I know this is. Wait until everyone hears about this."

**The later chapters are going to be a lot longer than the last two but there'll be more characters in them. These two were just establishing the plot.**


	3. Revealing the News

**Remember season 6 when everyone found out before they actually decided to tell everyone. Similar thing only its Hodgins fault this time. Set during the third month of pregnancy.**

When you decide to have a drink with Booth, things are going to slip out after one or two or five drinks.

"Wait, Angela's pregnant again?" Booth asked removing his bottle from his mouth.

"Oh. Yeah. I just blew the secret." Hodgins said squeezed his eyes shut in shock. "Don't tell Ange that I told you. Please. My testicles are at your mercy."

"I won't honestly. Congrats." Booth held his bottle up and Hodgins clapped his to it. "Reminds me when I let slip about Bones." Booth carefully missed out the first time since he had his own pregnant woman at home. His testicles were at stake as well.

"Well, it was better than finding out that everyone had been told prior to the actual announcement."

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't there."

"Your head wasn't in the right place so I forgive you for that. That's in the past and you made up for it."

"To Bones and Angela and our kids."

"To them."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The week after nearly everyone had found out the news from Hodgins. Only Brennan found out from Angela and Sweets had no clue at all. Brennan and Booth shared their news the Friday before so Angela asked everyone to come to dinner at Founding Fathers, but everyone had kept quiet about the fact they all knew.

"Right so, I suppose you are wondering why you are here." Angela said as the second round of drinks came (two orange juices for her and Brennan. The rest were alcoholic).

"Yeah, what's going on Angela?" Sweets asked. Everyone looked down waiting for the news.

"Hodgins and I are having another baby." Angela said and they all clapped nervously aside from Sweets who didn't clap at all. A long pause later, Angela shook her head. "You all knew didn't you?"

"No, of course not." They all said.

"I didn't." Sweets said raising his hand.

Hodgins scooped some of his food into his mouth hesitantly waiting for the penny to drop. "You told everyone didn't you?"

"Not everyone. I didn't tell Sweets." Hodgins said defensively. "I didn't tell Dr B either."

"I know, I told her."

"Ha. I cannot be blamed for the whole of this." Hodgins said in hopeful victory.

"Right, why don't we ask? Who found out from Hodgins?" Angela asked. Booth, Cam, Wendell, Parker, Daisy, even Michael and Katy (but they might have just been copying everyone else) raised their hand. "And who find out from me?" Only Brennan raised her hand. Sweets just sulked and ate his fries.

"Wait I cannot have told all of you." Hodgins said.

"You must have." Cam said. "Mr Bray, Miss Wick and I found out at the same time. I'm surprised that Dr Sweets didn't find out via Daisy though."

"I was sworn to secrecy." Daisy said sipping her drink.

"You told me over drinks." Booth said.

"And I overheard you two talking." Parker said guiltily. "Sorry."

"See I didn't tell Parker." Hodgins said.

"It was you that was speaking when I found out. So technically I did find out from you." Parker said.

Awkward silence. "We're going to the bathroom." The girls but Angela said standing up and walking to the female toilets.

"Us too." The men but Hodgins walked to the male toilets and Angela and Hodgins were left on their own.

"Sorry Angie. It all just slipped out and I made them promise not to tell you."

"You know what, I don't care. At least they all cared enough to show. Now why don't we pay our share of the bill and get out of here?" Angela raised her eyebrow. Hodgins placed a few $20 bills on the table, grabbed Michael and left.

Everyone came out the respective gender bathrooms and realised that Hodgins and Angela had gone.

"Typical." Sweets said and everyone placed their share of the bill and scattered back home.

**Poor Sweets, But someone had to not know. Go Daisy for not spilling.**


	4. It's Twins

**Set in the late stages of the third month. Deals with the extreme morning sickness.**

**I know I said that Brennan and Angela got pregnant around the same time but Angela is a few weeks behind. She just mixed up the dates like a lot of expectant mothers and finds out how far along she actually is. I just wrote the first one chapter as a decoy so you could follow Angela's POV from when she thought she conceived.**

Hodgins knocked on the bathroom door upon hearing his wife throw up. "Angie are you feeling alright?"

"What do you think?" Angela asked sounding annoyed with her husband's stupid question.

"Not good then. I've made you a ginger tea to help."

"Yeah like that is going to help this. It wasn't this bad with Michael."

"Maybe the doctor will tell us what is going on when we go later today."

"Urr, does that mean I have to leave the house?"

"Yes. Come on, we to see the baby for the first time."

"I suppose. I'm so tired that I can barely keep awake." She opened the door and rested her head on the door side. Hodgins handed her the tea and she took a sip. "Let me finish this and I'll grab my coat and go."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela lay back on the bed with her top bunched up under her bra with the technician waving the probe over her larger than should be stomach.

"Are you having any problems such as really bad morning sickness?" The technician asked.

"Yes. My morning sickness is worse than when it was when we had our first son." Angela answered. "Is there a reason for it?"

"You're having twins." The technician said and Hodgins fell out of his seat next to the bed.

"Twins?" Angela said sitting up looking at the screen and saw two very distinct shapes of 14-week-old fetuses. "Oh God."

Hodgins climbed back onto the seat and saw the screen as well. "Are you absolutely 100% certain?" He asked.

"I am certain, and I think I can tell the sex of one of the babies." The technician said. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." Angela said a little too eagerly.

"It's a boy." said the technician. "I'm sorry I cannot quite make out the other baby because twin one is blocking the other baby's genitalia from every angle move the wand at."

"Awww." Angela complained. "But I'm happy that we found out one. At least we can figure out what to paint one half of the room."

"Twins?" Hodgins asked with his voice raising an octave. "Twins?"

"Obviously the news hasn't sunken in yet." The technician said smiling at the dumbfounded entomologist. "I see you are 14 weeks Mrs Montenegro-Hodgins."

"I thought I was 16 weeks." Angela said looking confused.

"You may have gotten your days mixed up. You're due around the 14th December." explained the technician.

"Wait so that means it wasn't the night in your office." Angela said to Hodgins.

"Twins." was all Hodgins said, not even paying attention to his wife.

"It must have been… oh God. The car, in the Jeffersonian parking lot."

"Twins."

**So we have a miscalculated pregnancy, a shell-shocked Hodgins and a sexless twin. Who says Hodgela don't know how to throw a pregnancy. ;)**


	5. Home After the Explosion

**Just after an explosion in The Bang in the Church (refer to author page) and Hodgins and Angela return home from the hospital a week after the last chapter. Babies are okay so don't worry.**

Angela opened the door wide enough to let Hodgins through with his crutches. The explosion in the church the previous week had resulted in Hodgins receiving a dislocated shoulder (which had healed) and a busted ankle.

"Here we are. Home." She said setting her bag down next to couch and was greeted by her father sitting down with Michael on his lap watching a rock concert. "Hey Dad, how's Michael?"

"Barely made a peep." Billy replied. Hodgins sat down next to his father-in-law and Michael climbed onto his father's lap.

"Careful Buddy." Hodgins said to his son.

"Feeling better?" Billy asked Hodgins.

"Yeah, they gave me some pain medication for the ankle but I'm fine." Hodgins replied.

"Sorry to hear about your friend." They both knew he was referring to Daisy. The explosion had been all over the news so it was inevitable that Billy would have heard what happened.

"It's not us you have to be concerned about. Sweets is the person you have to worry about." Angela said.

"Shame a life so young." Billy said. "Everyone else okay?"

"Dr Brennan's baby is fine, Booth has stopped limping, Carlie's ribs are recovering and your grandchildren are both fine." Hodgins explained. "Those were the worse injuries save my own."

"Grandchildren?" Billy asked looking at Angela's visible bump.

"Yeah, the technician said it was twins last week. One is a boy and the other remains sexless." Angela said. "And you are not allowed to suggest names for them. I know we chose Staccato as a middle name for Michael but that was to help it flow better with Vincent."

"I won't get involved. I promise." Billy said. "Twins. Sounds exciting."

"Yes it is. You should have seen Hodgins' face. Gave me a giggle." Angela said smirking while Hodgins gave her a glare. "Sorry but you falling out your seat was freaking hilarious."

"Try telling that to the bruise on my butt." Hodgins said.

"Ok. Hello bruise. I'm sorry but when my husband fell on the thing you currently occupy, it was freaking hilarious." Angela said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Michael said biting his fist.

"See even he finds it funny." Billy said.

"You find me in pain funny anyway." Hodgins said under his breath.

"I know." Billy said.

"Play nice." Angela said. "I promised I'd go and meet Brennan in the diner for lunch so can I trust you two not to start World War Three?"

"Maybe." Hodgins said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Angela waved goodbye to her husband and father before grabbing her bag again, picking up Michael and leaving.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela walked into the diner with Michael in her arms and saw Brennan with Katy on her lap.

"Hey." Angela said sitting in the chair opposite Brennan.

"Hey, how is everyone?"

"Hodgins is at home with my father and the twins are fine. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Baby is kicking like mad but I suppose she just wants some attention." Brennan answered.

"She?"

"Yeah, we found out last week at the hospital. Well I found out. Booth wasn't there at the time because he was trying to help get Hodgins and Daisy." Brennan's voice went lower when she said Daisy.

"Have you seen Sweets in the last few days?"

"Booth has. He said that Sweets is trying to focus on work and stuff."

"He's trying to deal with grief his own way. Everyone is. I'm still in shock. Daisy wasn't supposed to be there."

"Cam called her parents. She found it just as difficult as when she called Vincent's mother."

"Cannot say I blame her."

"Me neither. So are we on for a girls' day tomorrow?"

"I can't. Booth and I are taking the kids to the beach house for a couple of weeks. Just to give everyone the space they need."

"Oh, right. I understand."

"Are you sure that I'm not being selfish?"

"No. This affected all of us and we sometimes need time to recover on our own."

"Ok."

"When did we become gossipy moms?"

"Around the same time I conceived Katy."

"We do get a lot of people looking at us though."

"Well, we are still physically attractive women with very proportional children."

"In other words, we are yummy mommies."

"If that is the colloquial term then yes." Brennan laughed slightly.

**You cannot have a Hodgela fic without Billy. I would have written the scene between them but I don't think Billy is that devious to further injure an injured Hodgins. But then again tequila and pain meds… and another stag party.**


	6. Bachelor Bachelorette Parties

**This is around August 2013 and Hodgins and Angela are planning Brennan and Booth's Bachelor/Bachelorette parties. A lot of these are from Angela and Hodgins perceptive of B&B events.**

"So, what do you think to me taking the girls to Ibiza for Brennan's party?" Angela said turning the laptop screen towards her husband.

"You're nuts." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because you and Dr B and heavily pregnant and you are planning to go to as island where there is partying. Not to mention that you have to convince Cam and Carlie to come as well which is about to go down as well as a ham sandwich at a Bar Mitzvah."

"Oh and you and the boys are allowed to act like a bunch of animals on Booth's party but you expect me to sit on my back and watch some ridiculous chick flick and soak my fat ankles in lavender water?"

"Honestly yes. You are carrying twins. Twins."

"But they are not the second coming of Jesus Christ. Look, I'm not going to drink or do anything that will hurt them. I have not seen actual sun in a while and come on it might cheer us all up because Brennan seems to mope a lot, Cam needs a break of work and since Wendell and her broke up, Carlie has been completely negative. Maybe taking them away for sun, sand and virgin sangrias may do them some good." Angela took a sip of her pineapple juice.

"How are you going to cope on a plane to Spain and then to Ibiza? That is a seven hour flight and it may do your back in. I mean sitting down with two babies on your bladder is hard. And who is going to look after Michael?"

"My dad said he would."

"Your dad knows about this?"

"Yes, and he said that once you guys are back he is taking you guys out for drinks."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Because you mistrust my father."

"The man has given me not one but two tattoos while I was too drunk to even protest against it. I love the one of you but the one of your father… that's just plain weird. Oh and he shaved Booth's head. At least he got some nice tattoos." Angela laughed at the thought of Booth and his shaved head. He was fuming for days after that incident.

"I'm sorry." She continued to laugh and grabbed her stomach since she had a stitch.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah I just have a stitch from laughing at the image of Booth's shaved head."

"Yeah it was hilarious." Hodgins started laughing and then they were doubled over in hysterics.

bxbxbxbxbxb

_September: after the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties _

"I still cannot believe that Cam got high." Hodgins said when they came back into their house carrying Angela's bag.

"Me neither. Mind you it was flaming hysterical. She already has 1000 hits on YouTube." Angela said.

"So did you two have fun?" Billy asked sitting on the couch.

"You could say that." They both answered.

"So, I suppose you have spoken to Agent Booth about this night out?" Billy asked Hodgins

"It may have slipped my mind." Hodgins answered.

"It may have?" Angela asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ok, I haven't mentioned it to him. We've already had a bit of a wild night this week and I don't want us to have a heart attack." Hodgins explained.

"Why don't you call him now and ask him?" Billy said. Quaking in his sneakers Hodgins pulled his phone out and immediately called Booth.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Hodgins woke up in the middle of an alley and felt a massive pain on his back. Signing in frustration, he picked up his phone and dialled Angela.

"Hey Angie… Yeah can you come and pick me up... I think you're going to figure out why."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"I still don't get it. A nutcracker?" Angela said applying some cream to Hodgins' new tattoo.

"Probably a threat saying that if I hurt you and the kids, he'll crack my nuts. Booth still got off better than I did. He just gotten threatened to have his head shaved off if he hurt Brennan." Hodgins replied. Angela laughed slightly. "I'm glad you find my pain funny."

"Sorry." She broke into hysterics and Hodgins just glared at her.

**Cracked on an idea for a Halloween story and have made a start before the rush.**


	7. Painting the Room

**In late September, Hodgins and Angela start painting the babies' room. Question is whether to paint it white, half of it blue or yellow.**

"Ok, what are we going to do about the babies' room?" Hodgins asked when he walked into Angela's office to find his wife playing with the Angelatron.

"In terms of what?" Angela asked.

"Colours. Since we only know the sex of one twin, how are we going to deal with painting the room?"

"I thought one half was going to be blue and the other white until they decide to come out."

"But that would mean painting when we have already moved the furniture in. What if the other baby is a girl?"

"Maybe you're right; we are going to be too exhausted to even think about painting the room after they are born."

"What about white?"

"Really Hodgins? White is a bit boring for children of us. I mean, we have to be the most interesting couple here."

"What about Brennan and Booth?"

"We've been in a relationship longer than they have."

"Yellow?"

"I like it. It is bright and sunny. Just like us."

"It's also gender neutral so we don't have to worry about sexless baby being a girl and having a blue room."

"That is the only benefit you see?"

"You're the artist, I'm the science guy… You think of colours creatively and I think of them logically."

"Awww." She smiled. "You've already bought the paint haven't you?"

"And I already talked Booth into helping." He replied with a beam on his face.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So, two weeks until the big day. Nervous?" Hodgins asked while he and Booth were painting the walls of the nursery.

"Not really. I mean there is the panic on whether she actually shows up on the day but I know Bones, she'll show." Booth answered.

"She hasn't even got the dress yet."

"She's nearly 7 months pregnant… She wants to be able to fit in the dress. And knowing Angela, she'd want to as well seeing as she is… well bigger than she was this time with Michael." He looked around anxiously in case Angela overheard him.

"Bit worried?"

"Aside from Bones, she is the only other woman who could kick my ass."

"You mean the only other woman who you would allow to kick your ass?"

"And that." He laughed slightly.

"So what are you going to do about rooms when your little one comes along?"

"I think she'll be sharing with Katy. You know if she isn't jealous of the idea that there is a new baby who will take some of the attention for a while."

"Kind of the same with Michael. Only it's twice the trouble. But he is two so he may or may not be okay with it."

"He'll be chewing on his fist to even care."

"I know. This doesn't look right does it?" He said standing back from the wall and Booth walked beside him.

"Maybe we should have asked Wendell to help. At least he can paint evenly." Booth said with a slight laugh in his voice. Hodgins turned around and saw Booth's side of the wall and raised his eyebrow. Booth pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Hey Wendell, you don't mind doing a favor for Hodgins and me?"

**That's it Booth, drag the poor intern into doing the hard work.**


	8. Dress Shopping

**Dress and bridesmaid shopping with Angela and Brennan. A week before the wedding.**

"Why is the sales woman looking at me strangely?" Brennan asked while looking through the wedding dresses on the rack.

"She must think this is a shotgun wedding." Angela responded picking up one dress and observing it.

"Shotgun wedding?"

"You're pregnant and she must think that Booth is only marrying you because of that reason."

"But Booth asked me to marry him months before I found out I was having a baby."

"We know that but she don't. Anyway seen anything that tickles your fancy?"

"Not really, they seem a little much for a dress I am only going to wear once."

"Can I help you ladies?" The sales woman asked as they turned around.

"Umm… She's getting married and I'm the maid of honor." Angela said. "We were thinking like an over the shoulder, loose to help it flow over the bump but not in white."

"Right, I think we may have something in the back that may be like what you described." The sales woman walked away from them.

"Wow, what a -"Angela said.

"Angela let's just get what we need and go because this store is really warm and my ankles are hurting."

"Bren don't you want to try on the dress?"

"I do but I'm just… I'm exhausted, Booth and I ended up in the emergency room because I was having really strong contractions."

"Oh my God are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Ange. It was just Braxton hicks. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"My stomach has been feeling weird but the kids may just be doing somersaults in the-oh." Angela gasped and Brennan jumped.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… Can we get to a hospital, please?"

"Ok, I'll just ask the woman to hold the dress until I'm sure you are okay." Brennan ran towards the back.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hodgins what happened?" Angela asked as Hodgins was helped in by Wendell.

"He tripped down the stairs when he got the message and busted his ankle. Again." Wendell said.

"I could have said that myself." Hodgins said sounding annoyed.

"I know, I just wanted to say it." He received a glare and Hodgins found a seat for him to sit next to Angela's own chair. "I'll just go."

"So… The babies are not coming?" Hodgins asked.

"No. It was just Braxton hicks. It may have just been the nerves because of next week because Brennan had them last night and she ended up in the ER as well. She's fine though."

"But everyone is okay?"

"Yes. Twenty fingers and toes, boy baby is still blocking sexless baby."

"We really need to come up with a name for him and it."

"Right, I looked in the baby name book and found Damon. I had a very good friend named Damon when I was in Art School."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No."

"Then I like it. But what if sexless baby is a girl?"

"Katherine Temperance, like we agreed the last time. For a boy, I am not so sure."

"I think we really need to talk about it when we are not both in need of a hospital."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you get your ankle sorted out?"

"Can you help me?"

"I can barely get out of the seat. Hold on. WENDELL!"

**Again poor Wendell but he is a sweetie so he'll understand ;). **


	9. Best Man Speech

**Its B&B wedding day and Angela and Hodgins are helping them get ready for it. Start of October.**

"Hey Brennan." Angela said entering Brennan's hotel room when she was getting ready. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked walking over to the dressing table.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous and the baby is kicking." Brennan answered.

"Do you need any help?"

"You can help with my hair. Didn't you want to pin it back?" Angela pulled some of Brennan's hair behind her shoulders and grabbed a hair band and started to pull some of Brennan's curled hair into a pony tail before adding some pins to her friend's nut-brown hair.

"Booth won't know what hit him when you walk down that aisle. You look so beautiful." Angela stated. Brennan did look beautiful despite looking tired but so did Angela.

"You look lovely as well Ange." Brennan gave her a smile. "Is your dress ok? Not too tight?"

"No, It is fine." Angela smiled. "Yours?"

"It feels amazing. You were right when we were discussing those plans."

"But we don't have any fireworks?" Angela laughed.

"I shall hope not." Brennan laughed as well.

""You know, Booth is lucky to have you."

"You think?"

"I know. Every time he looks at you, I can see the love and warmth in his eyes. Do you what to know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because Hodgins has the same look with me."

"Really?"

"Don't you remember the whole false positive pregnancy test thing?"

"Yes that was a few years ago."

"Hodgins said that he was my guy and he would be there for me. I knew he was telling the truth because of the way he looked. It was true, honest and full of love."

"I would have to have been at your wedding in prison. It sort of sounded nice."

"Well, it was sort of spontaneous."

"Sounded romantic."

"It was."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey Booth, need any help?" Hodgins asked opening Booth's dress room.

"Nah, I'll be there in a minute." Booth said doing his tie up. "Well you could answer one question."

"Sure go ahead."

"When you married Angela, did you feel as though you were going to be sick?"

"The first attempt: a little. When we actually did: no. It just felt right even though we were in a prison. Are you going to be sick?"

"No, I just feel it. You know like when you take your SATs only this is for life?"

"It'll be fine, as long as you have your vows and I haven't lost the rings."

"You haven't had you?"

Hodgins checked his pockets just in case. "Got them." He held out the box.

"Good can you hold onto my vows?"

"Sure. Have you done the first wedding speech?"

"Yes I have that in my pocket. Got your best man speech prepared?"

"Yes."

"And is there any embarrassing stuff in it?"

"I promise there is no reference to Bangkok or your bachelor party."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Good. I cannot have Max pulling my nuts off."

"Just be thankful that Billy isn't here."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The wedding went smoothly and Hodgins, well he nearly cried. Everyone was settling down to dinner and were on the main course of minted lamb and vegetables and soba noodle & edamame salad with grilled tofu for the vegetarians, when Booth stood up to make his speech.

"Ok, um… I promise to keep this short. Ok. I want to thank you all for being here to celebrate this special day with Bones and me. Trust me when we say it wasn't our fault that some of the invitations didn't get to some of you but that is the US postal service for you. I met Bones about 9 years ago when I had a bad parting in my hair and she was a young brash woman. We were working together and then I had to fire her because she punched a judge." Cue a few sniggers from the guests. "Well, get her drunk and then fire her. We went outside and then we kissed and to cut a very, very long story later, I knew she was the one for me even if we both had pointless relationships because we were technically in a relationship but just not doing it. But we got through that and we got a lot in return. A lot. I'm the luckiest son of a gun just for meeting you Bones. And all I can say is that you are brilliant, kind, funny and just amazing. And we can all raise a toast to my beautiful wife? To Bones". Booth raised his glass along with the other guests and Hodgins was literally on the verge of tears. "Now I'll hand you over to my best man, Hodgins, who has promised me he has not put any embarrassing stuff into the speech. Am I convinced? No."

Booth sat down and received a dirty look from Hodgins. Not for the comment he just made. It was the damn speech getting him all emotional.

Hodgins stood up and got out his cue cards still overly emotional. "Ok. I just wanted to say that these guys are the best friends I ever had. They have had a lot of ups and downs over the last 9 years and I have never seen a couple so much in love. You would not believe the amount of times I wanted to lock you guys in the storage room in the lab in hope that you would mate together and put everyone out of their misery but when Booth told me they were together and that they were having a baby, the first thing I did after Booth had left was a celebratory dance on the bar. And then I got bared for three weeks. And I was shocked to find out they were getting married. Because you had the man who wanted 30, 40 or 50 years and you had the woman who didn't think marriage was for her. But somehow they managed to get engaged about 18 months or so after they first got together and even after an eventful bachelor party in which we promised not to get a stripper but she was given to our friend Sweets because we both had women and father-in-laws who could do a lot of damage to us. If I'm going to be honest I didn't see how in love they were until today because you nearly made me cry and that takes a lot. So all I have to say is a toast to my friends: Dr B and Booth." He raised his glass and everyone else joined. "And now, while I go and cry in the bathroom, I'll hand you over to the father of the bride." Hodgins walked away from the main table and towards the bathroom.

**Everybody go Awww for Hodgins. Booth's best buddy.**


	10. Good Advice

**A little more serious and it is two weeks after the wedding. Like I said before, it is all A/H POV not B&B. Just mainly consists of Angela being an awesome friend.**

"Hey Ange." Hodgins said as Angela waddled into his office looking exhausted and sad. "How's Booth?"

"He's just shutting everyone out. You know when I said I was tired. Well that is nothing compared to how Booth looks." Angela answered sitting down. "I told him to take a break but he said that if he stopped then he'll never find Brennan."

"I would do the same if someone had you."

"Really?"

"Of course." he took her hand and stoked his thumb over it carefully.

"It's been 10 days and we have not had any word on where she is. I just need to know she's okay." Angela started to cry and Hodgins wrapped his arms around her.

"I know Angie. I miss her too." He rubbed her back as she continued to sob on his shoulder.

"Seriously who kidnaps a pregnant woman on her wedding day?"

"A sick person. A really mentally fucked up person." He said softy but with a hint of anger.

"Just so you know, when we find her I may kiss her like I did when we got you two out of that car the Gravedigger buried you in."

"I'll be a lucky son of a gun then." He joked and she let out a small laugh. "She'll be alright. She could be hit by two trucks simultaneously and she'd still survive." he heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Wendell standing there. "Hey buddy." He still held onto Angela.

"If this inconvenient then I'll just leave you." Wendell said just about to go.

"No, Wendell, it's fine. Just the damn hormones. Turns out having two babies makes you double in emotion." Angela let go of Hodgins and wiped her eyes.

"I'll just get you something to drink." Hodgins said kissing her head before leaving.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I just got my answer though."

"I can add that I'm doing better than Booth." Angela said. "You should see him, he looks a mess."

"I'm most likely the last person Booth wants to see right now. I did take him away from Brennan when she needed him the most." said Wendell as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Well, you cannot say we didn't warn you about Pricilla the Ice Queen."

"How do you come up with these nicknames for women you don't like?"

"I didn't come up with that one. You know who really came up with that name. Carlie does really care about you. It was just that what you did was very ill-timed. I know you still really care about her as well."

"So on a scale of one to moron, how much of an idiot am I?"

"I'd go with six. You are a love fool. Just give yourselves time to recover before you consider getting back together."

"I just feel guilty. For proposing to Carlie at the wrong moment and then Dr B."

"Listen, Brennan getting kidnapped was not your fault. There is a sick, twisted bastard out there who may have done it regardless. But next time when you are on a rebound, chose a better one. Not one that pissed me off more than Hannah, and that takes a lot."

Hodgins came back in with the water and handed it to Angela. "I'm going to take Booth out for lunch because at the moment he needs some distraction."

"Ok, just make sure he is okay when you get back." Angela said.

"Will do." He gave a small wink and left again.

"I need to do some stuff. Are you going to be alright?" Wendell said standing up.

"Yeah. Just go and do some bone stuff." She smiled and he left as well.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela was trying to distract herself by doing some drawings but her thoughts about Brennan and one of the twins kicking was distracting her. She heard a knock on her door and found a really shaken Carlie at her door. "Are you okay?" Angela said standing up and leading her friend into the office and letting her sit on the couch.

"I am such a bitch." Carlie said slowly.

"You are not. Why do you think that?" Angela said giving her some reassurance.

"Because I just shouted at Booth despite what he is going through."

"Is this because of what happened in the diner with Wendell?"

"Yeah."

"It was a bad move but you are certainly not a bitch. You are too kind for that. A little too kind in fact. It was just an irrational reaction to defend someone you love. It was just poorly timed."

"Fine I'm a very horrible person."

"Did Booth shout back?"

"Oh, believe me; I have never fought with my own brothers or even my sister like that. But he had a point through all that. I am being stupid being with someone I don't really care about."

"Yeah, I'm not so keen on this guy of yours either. Wendell asked me earlier on a scale of one to moron, how much of an idiot he was being. I answered six, he was a love fool and you are the same."

"I've really screwed up haven't I?"

"You both did. And the best advice I can give you is just give yourselves a chance to reconnect. As friends then… Who knows. Oh and get rid of the slime ball." The last part caused a smile on her friend's face. Angela's computer beeped. "Can you get that because my ass is refusing to get up?"

"Sure." Carlie got up and walked over to the computer. "Oh. My. God." she exclaimed.

"What?" Angela asked looking worried.

"Sweets just sent you an email with some photos attached."

"Oh, it isn't of him naked is it?"

"No. They're of Brennan. She's all tied up and… beaten. Sweets said that the kidnapper sent them to Booth and he needs you to look at the photos because... he needs you to look at them to see if there is anything recognisable."

"Oh my God." Angela managed to push herself up and walked over to the screen. "Ok, um, I need to scan these into the Angelatron and this might take a while."

"Do you need me to go?"

"You can stay to call 911 in case I faint."

**Ange is more than just a brilliant friend to Brennan. She is a good friend to everyone.**


	11. Visiting Brennan

**Angela visits Brennan in the hospital after she was rescued. This is a few days before the Jessica Ambet Case in Family in the Adventures. It's just really girl talk.**

Angela waddled into Brennan's hospital room to find the anthropologist lying in her bed cradling baby Isabel in her arms.

"Hey Sweetie." Angela said plonking herself on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey Ange." Brennan smiled slightly. Izzie yawned a tiny yawn before snuggling into her mother's chest clutching her hand around Brennan's pinkie. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm fine except when they have a wrestling match in there." Angela said rubbing her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. It took the whole of last week to try to restore function in my legs. I'm too exhausted to even move now that I have just had a walk."

"But you aren't falling over?

"No. I managed to walk around this ward and the one above us today without falling over. I just got back. I took her with me. Showed her around the hospital."

"She is beautiful." She smiled at Izzie.

"I know. Seems irrational but she is symmetrically perfect."

"So, been doing anything nice other than walking around two hospital wards?"

"I've been watching some television."

"Anything recently?"

"Many films. I saw one about how Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet - albeit a fictional version with a woman who inspired the character of Viola in Twelfth Night – which I thought, while historically inaccurate, was very good; some TV dramas… Some were crime but I didn't like them especially this one show. It just didn't do anything for me. It wasn't gripping enough to capture my interest. And a little unrealistic.

"I think I know what show you are on about. I quite like it. It's just easy watching for me you know, considering out jobs. Though the woman gets on my nerves."

"I found her irritating too. She was really bland compared to another female character on a show I watched last night. I think her name was Sookie something. I also watched a couple of medical dramas. There was one about a doctor who is very rude to his patients which was very good and another was about a group of doctors and their personal lives, which was also very good. I also watched some documentaries on these people from Beverly Hills and I thought I had lost a few IQ points just listening to them speak."

"Well, they are aimed at idiots."

"I wouldn't say idiots; I'd say people who would rather watch less mentally simulating programming. This is why I allow Katy to watch Sesame Street."

"I think she prefers Star Wars though. Cheeky little minx decided to change the channel when I wasn't looking once."

"I have to say, she is rather clever for a 21 month old. She winked when she was 6 weeks old."

"Crafty is a better word. But she is a little munchkin as is Michael. I reckon they'd make a cute couple once they are old enough."

"You'll have a difficult time with that because of Booth. He said after he tried to give Parker the talk that he was putting her and Izzie in a nunnery once they hit puberty. To which point I replied that would be absurd because Katy could kick his ass."

"If that does happen we are so recording it and putting it on YouTube." they both laughed causing Izzie to stir due to her sleep being disturb and gave a slight whinge.

"Shh, sorry." Brennan whispered to Izzie stroking her finger over the baby's cheek.

"She isn't a massive crier is she?"

"No. She whines when she wants something but she doesn't bawl into massive tears. Then again it may change when she starts teething."

"You mean the massive sleep deprivation that we have to endure while our children go through hellish pain, just so they can eat solid food. It's a good thing my dad found a way to get Michael to sleep by playing 'Old Time Rock and Roll'."

"Katy was a nightmare. She would scream for 7 hours. In a row. We couldn't even take her to day care she was screaming so much. We couldn't get her dressed, feed her or do anything without her crying. We did managed to settle her down by letting her watch a film with a lot of distracting colors and by giving her a little teething gel. She did like her teething ring as well." She looked at Izzie who had her eyes half open. "I hope you won't be as dramatic as your sister." she said to Izzie. The infant closed her eyes again.

"I brought you some more books to read." Angela said pulling some books out of the carer bag and placed them on the bed side table.

"Thanks. I have to admit, I enjoyed the Shopaholic books you gave me. They weren't thought provoking which I don't really need at this current time."

"You're going to be okay, aren't you?" Angela asked taking her hand.

"Yeah. I'm going to be fine." Brennan gave her a reassuring smile and looked at the clock on the wall. "I have a film coming on in a minute if you want to watch with me."

"Depends on what it is."

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It's a musical of some sort"

"I know it. It's a good thing she is asleep because it is very sexual."

"I'll just put her in her cot. You can come on the bed if that makes you more comfortable." Brennan said standing up and gently placing Izzie in the cot next to the bed while Angela climbed onto the bed finding a position that would support her aching back before Brennan climbed next to her before turning the TV on with the remote.


	12. Shopping Trip

**In December, Angela decides to take Brennan out for the morning but Brennan is still a little jumpy.**

"Bones, Angela is going to be here in a minute. Are you ready?" Booth asked watching Brennan packing Izzie's bag.

"Nearly. I've got bottled milk, diapers, um…" Brennan asked looking for something. She was also wearing a neck brace because she had slept at a funny angle the previous night.

"Her burping blanket."

"Got it."

"Bones, are you going to be okay on this trip?"

"I need to get out Booth, and she needs some clothing since we didn't get much of a chance to shop before the wedding." She nodded towards the small infant in her husband's arms. They heard the door bell and Booth handed Izzie to Brennan.

"I'll get it." He walked to the front door and opened it to find an exhausted but happy Angela. "Hey, she'll be out in a minute."

"Is she okay?" Angela asked looking concerned.

"She may be a little jumpy but she wants to go. Just remember that she has an appointment with Sweets." Booth said. "Oh and she has a neck brace. She slept at an odd angle."

"How is she going to drive with that?"

"I've levelled the mirrors out."

"Hey Ange." Brennan said walking to the front door with a car seat in hand.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Angela asked.

"Yes. Booth is the pram in the trunk?" Brennan asked.

"It is. Promise that you will not go too far away from Angela."

"I promise." Brennan gave a small smile and Booth kissed her cheek.

"Ok, have fun."

bxbxbxbxbxb

The store had many aisles and departments so it had the potential for losing people. Brennan pushing the pram and Angela waddling beside her looked at the sign for each department.

"So where do we go first?" Angela asked.

"Do you need any baby clothes?" Brennan asked.

"A few. Having a sexless twin in my uterus is damn hard."

"Izzie needs clothes as well so we could go to that department first." Brennan pushed the pram towards the elevator and Angela waddled behind her slightly. Being so close to her due date she could not walk as fast as she could before.

Inside the elevator, Brennan was tapping her foot and looking at the sleeping baby in the pram. Angela lay her hand on Brennan's shoulder and the anthropologist stopped tapping her foot. Angela thought it was the enclosed space that was making her friend jumpy.

"Bren, are you sure you want to do this?" Angela asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I mean just because I have been hurt doesn't mean I shouldn't move on with my life." Brennan answered.

The door opened and they found themselves on the baby's department. They walked over to the rack of newborn baby clothes and Angela began to search though them while Brennan looked at the small dresses keeping a close eye on the pram.

"Are you getting her baptised?" Angela asked.

"Yes. I'm thinking of asking Sweets and Cam to be her godparents." Brennan answered pulling out a little white dress.

"Does Booth know of your plan?"

"He's agreed to it." She looked around for minute before returning to looking at the rack of dresses.

"What do you think to this?" Angela held up a small jumper with a lion on that was supposed to be made for boys.

"It is very cute." Brennan smiled.

"I like that little yellow sundress." Angela said noting the dress in Brennan's hands.

"It's still winter, Ange, and Izzie will be near enough 8 months old when she's be able to wear it."

"But buy it anyway but only in the 6 month plus size. It'll be something to look forward to." Brennan looked at the dress and thought about it for a moment. Making her decision she hung a slightly bigger dress on the pram handle.

"It is a very nice dress." Brennan said plainly. Angela smiled and shook her head and her friend's obvious remark. "This is nice one. Maybe if you have a girl you could put her in this." Brennan held up a little button up denim dress.

"That is quite cute." Angela took the item from Brennan's hand and looked at it carefully. "What do you think?" She asked her bump. She felt a slight kick and clearly one one of the babies was agreeing with her.

Later once they had finished, they were at the checkout ready to pay for the items they had collected.

Brennan checked her watch, "Angela I have to be at Sweets' office in an hour. Do you want me to drop you home?" Brennan asked.

"Are you sure? I can keep an eye on her while you are with Sweets."

"No, Booth should be in his office so I'll ask him to look after her while I'm with Sweets."

"How is the therapy going anyway?"

"I've had two sessions so it is too early to tell."

"But you look like you are getting better."

"Let's hope."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Angela waddled, bags in hand, into her living room and immediately collapsed on the couch back first and placed her throbbing ankles on the foot rest.

"Hey Ange." Hodgins called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." Angela said exhaustedly.

"Cooked you some lunch." he said coming in with a large bowl of penne pasta and gave it to Angela. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired from walking on extremely fat ankles." She said taking a bite out of her food. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I got the afternoon off to take Michael to that birthday party."

"Oh yeah. Brennan mentioned that Parker was taking Katy to the same one. This is delicious."

"Dr B okay?"

"She's a little distant bit but she looks a lot better."

"She'll be back to her normal - well as normal as she is - self soon."

"I hope."

"One week to go eh?"

"Yeah. I hope they do come out sooner than later."


	13. Nativity Play

**BABY! Wait. BABIES!**

"You have got to be joking." Cam said looking at the poster in front of her. It was for a Nativity play at a local church.

"What Cam?" Brennan asked looking at same poster holding Izzie in her arms. Cam had convinced her to come Christmas food shopping since everyone was having dinner at her place this year.

"They want people to volunteer to be cast members."

"I suppose it is a chance to bring a community together. Though I assume that the infant would have to be a doll."

"It isn't a bad idea. It's because the birth never looks realistic. The woman always screams the place down rather than focusing on her breathing."

"That is very true. I saw a television programme while in hospital that showed a woman giving birth very over-dramatically. I assume that the actress has never given birth."

"Do you think that we should volunteer to do this?"

"I won't do this. However I'm more than willing to watch and take part in the audience."

"Maybe Angela and Hodgins can be Mary and Joseph."

"Isn't that taking advantage of Angela's condition?"

"This is Angela we are talking about. She'll be more than willing to take part."

bxbxbxbxbxb

_22__nd__ December_

A couple of days later, the play was about to begin and everyone was there to support Ange and Hodgins in their acting debut. Angela had begun to have a strange sensation in her stomach but she thought that one of the twins was turning. They were well overdue by a week and if they weren't out by the 23rd, she was going to induce despite wanting another natural birth.

They were finally at the stable. Angela was panting having now realised that they were coming."And Mary found herself staying in the stable and looking rather hot for some reason." said the narrator looking at Angela panting.

"Angela doesn't look to good… Shit. She's in labour." Booth said, noticing the Three Wise Men approaching Angela: "Oh this can't be good."

Cam whispered into Brennan ear and they ran to the stage.

"Angela are you - oh!" Brennan gasped as she saw Angela's modesty (or lack of).

"Is that what it looks like from the other end?" Brennan asked.

"Urm. Paul we might need your help over here." Cam shouted. Paul pushed his way through the audience onto the stage and went into Doctor Mode and Booth called an ambulance.

"Urr. I forgot how much these damn things hurt." Angela shouted. Brennan ran to grab her hand while Hodgins held the other. Cam tried to hold her up.

"Ok. Angela, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to push. Got it?" Paul said.

"I've done this before Paul just get them out!" Booth, Sweets and Wendell had to cover the kids' eyes to save them getting scarred for life. Parker ended up with Booth's tie around his eyes since they had ran out of hands. The only kid who didn't was Izzie, but then again she had dozed off in her baby harness that Booth was wearing.

"It all looks very real." said an old woman next to them. They all looked at her while shaking their heads.

After about 5 pushes, the first baby emerged and it was a boy. Cam grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped him up and placed him in the manger. "Ok Angie, one more baby. Give it all you've got honey." Hodgins said.

"Don't hold back Ange." Cam said. She'd soon regret it because Angela threw her head back sharply hitting Cam nose. Hard. "Ow!"

"Oh shut up I'm the one shoving a baby out of my vagina." Angela shouted to her. There was then a loud wail coming from a slime covered baby. Girl. Brennan found another towel and wrapped her up.

"It's a girl!" Hodgins shouted to the other men punching the air with both fists.

"This is weirder than the Nativity with the whale." Sweets said.

"I know. Jesus has a twin sister." Wendell said. Booth looked at them both and shook his head.

bxbxbxbxbxb

About an hour later everyone had turned up at the hospital and the twins had been declared not blind, much to Hodgins and Angela's relief. They were all currently in the hospital room.

"Sorry about your nose." Angela said to Cam while holding her daughter in her arms.

"It's ok. I'm just glad that they are out." Cam said brushing it off despite having a cut under her nose.

"So what are the called?" Sweets asked while trying to stop Michael making a break for it. The two-year-old was a little over excited to meet his new siblings

"Well. This one is Damon Joseph. It seemed appropriate." Hodgins said holding up his new son.

"And this is Katherine Temperance. It was a name we always wanted for a girl." Angela said.

"They are good names Ange." Brennan said looking at Izzie in her arms and planted a small kiss on her baby's head.

Damon Joseph and Katherine Temperance were the cutest of twins. Michael liked them. Everyone liked them.

The End


End file.
